Hidden in the Dark
by Taeniaea
Summary: Being re-written. Prelude is going to lead up into where this one began. Don't expect updates until Prelude is done, for that reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Ages the** W.I.T.C.H is age 14 years old

Hotaru is age 10 years old

**Saturn is ageless but looking like a 14 year old {also sometimes looking like a 10 year old hint}**

Haruka is age 19 years old

Michiru is age 18 years old

Setsuna is ageless but looking 21 years old

**Disclaimer I do not own W.I.T.C.H. Or Sailor Moon**

**Chapter One**

"Hey Haruka-papa, I have something to tell you, and Michiru-mama" Hotaru asked with a very quiet tone, while looking at a picture of a red haired girl who looked to be 14 years old.

"OK Hotaru'chan, what is it that you have tell me and Michiru?"Haruka said with a calm tone while looking at Hotaru.

"Hotaru'chan, what do you have to tell Haruka and me, and what about Setsuna, don't you want tell her too?" asked Michiru while looking at Hotaru for a minute, and then she looked at Haruka then back at Hotaru.

"What I want to tell you, Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa, is that what I have never told you is that I have an older half sister whose name is Will Vandom. I didn't tell Setsuna-mama because she already knew." Hotaru said with a very quiet and calm tone while looking at her Michiru-mama like she was crazy for thinking there it was something that her Setsuna-mama didn't know, because her Setsuna-mama always knew about something important before anyone else.

"What do you mean Hotaru that you have a half sister?" Haruka yelled in an exasperated tone of voice, Haruka was a beautiful tomboy , who was a 19 year old, but other girls thought she was a handsome boy, before finding out she is actually a girl, plus she is also in love with Michiru. She's also a famous racer who races both dirt bikes and race cars. She ran track and was also a famous pianist. She has dirty blond hair that was styled in a boy cut and dark blue eyes , wearing a men's black shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"No need to yell Haruka-papa I can hear you." Hotaru quietly said while looking at the floor. Hotaru was a ten year old girl, she's also a very beautiful girl for her age, has midnight black hair with natural violet highlights, and violet eyes, and if you look real close in her eyes you'll see wisdom beyond her years. She's also very kind and shy, and she was wearing a light violet shirt, and a pair of dark violet pants.

"It's OK Hotaru'chan I think what Haruka meant to ask is 'What side do you have a half sister on, your mother 's side or your father's side,'" Michiru asked calmly while folding her arms and glaring at Haruka**. **Michiru was a very beautiful eighteen year old girl, in love with Haruka, and a very famous violinist. She has aquamarine hair and light blue eyes, wearing a light aqua blue dress

"**My Mother's side, Michiru, the mother that I grew up with until I was three years old was my step mother, so my birth mother is still alive and was very worried about me because she has not gotten a letter from me since I started living with the three of you until I sent her a letter telling her that I was OK, but father was killed in a lab accident that destroyed my school and I would like to come and live with her and my sister for a while."**

"**She and my sister live in America** **in a town name Heatherfield." Hotaru said, all too calmly, with her arms folded and there was no emotion whatsoever on her face and her eyes were emotionless.**

"HOTARU are you OK? You're not acting like yourself, what's wrong with you???" yelled both Michiru and Haruka in a panicked and worried tone. Panic and worry was also written all over their faces**.**

"**I'm fine; maybe I'm acting like myself for the first time in my life!" Hotaru said calmly, there still no emotion on her face, but there was a hint of malice on her face as well as a desire to hurt to them in her still dull and lifeless violet eyes.**

Setsuna, who had only gotten home a minute ago, had heard enough and walked over to Hotaru and said "S**nap out of it now Hotaru!" **and then slapped her on the side of her face.

Hotaru with a very weak look on her face said "Setsuna-mama is that you?" it was said with a very weak tone her violet eyes were still dull but there was a hint of life back in her eyes.

"**Yes it me Hotaru'chan come back to us, you want to go live with Will and your mother don't you? You can't go live with them if you keep acting like you are right now so plz come back to your normal self!" Setsuna said it gently **

"Yeah I want live to with Will and Mom, and I am sorry I don't know what come over me hope it does not happened again I don't want to worry Will and my mother!!" Hotaru said with a worry tone her violet eyes were normal again and light fully back in her eyes

"Thank you Setsuna for snapping Hotaru'chan out of it she worried me and Haruka so we panicked some!" Michiru said calmly, a hint worry in her tone.

" No need to say thank you Michiru I love Hotaru-hime like a daughter too and was worry about her when I saw how she was not acting like herself for a minuute, I even fear that we'll lose her and that she would not come back to herself.." Setsuna said with a very quiet and gentle tone while looking at Hotaru who had fallen asleep while she and Michiru were talking.

"But Hotaru's sister Will and her sister friends can help Hotaru if they become real close to her heart she is real close to Will but she has not seen Will face to face in a long time last time she saw Will face to face was before her stepmother was killed in the **accident started what that later became Hotaru's life nightmare **and that was when she was three years old!"

"But I believe they can help her, if anyone can!"

Setsuna said It all with a very quiet and gentle tone, and with a I know something you don't look in her eyes, Setsuna was a very beautiful woman with natural dark tan skin and garnet red eyes and she has dark emerald green hair with some natural black highlights in it her age to old too count but looks too be 21 years old

"Hey Haruka'san can you take Hotaru'hime, upstairs to her bedroom and put her to bed, for the night??"

"Because it seems that she has fallen asleep while Michiru and I were talking and I don't blame her for falling asleep because she has had a very long day!"

"Plus what happened to her today left her feeling very weak and tired!" "So I'm not surprised that she fallen asleep without telling anyone that she was tired!!" Setsuna said with gentle tone there was a hint of concern in it too

"Sure Setsuna I will take my little firefly upstairs to her bed for the night!" Haruka said with a calm and kind tone. And Then pick the sleeping Hotaru up walked up the stairs while carrying Hotaru in her arms, and then walked down the hall way to the room with a violet door that said Saturn on it, and stop before opening the door and going inside the room and carried Hotaru to the bed by the window before laying Hotaru down on it and covering her up for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon. Or W.I.T.C.H**_

_AN (Taeniaea)- My brother was my Beta Reader ,and helped me written the chapter. I will work on the chapter somemore if _anyone wants me to!:)

Meanwhile, two days later in Heatherfield, America.

A girl with red hair and beautiful amber eyes was walking down the street on a calm, peaceful night. Her face was relaxed, as expected, as she walked home from _The Silver Dragon_, the restaurant her friend Hay Lin's grandmother owned. Typical chinese restaurant, which Will and her three other friends Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia visited often. Not because they liked the food, though that was probably one reason, but because they were not ordinary teenage girls. They were the guardians of Kandracar, the center of the universe. Hay Lin's grandmother was the former Wind Guardian, and since she was the most experienced available, they met there for her advice.

Will was the leader of the Guardians, controlling the power of the heart. Irma had Water, Taranee had Fire, and Cornelia's power was Earth, in spite of her utter lack of a green thumb. Hay Lin's power was air.

Still, despite the peaceful air of the night, Will looked up at the sky, which was dark and black. No stars. '_It's like the calm before the storm.' _Will paused, '_Should I have told them about my younger sister? Usually, when I feel like this, something bad happens and we have a new crisis on our hands. I hope Hotaru will be okay.'_

Will nodded to herself, "I'll tell them tomorrow."

The Next Day

Will and her mother drove to the airport where they would pick up Hotaru who had flown in that night. They stood in the pick up area with a sign written in japanese that said Hotaru.

Hotaru look around the crowd of the busy airport, wiping her eyes tiredly from crossing the time zones with Setsuna at her side. Hotaru spotted the sign written in Japanese, "Look Setsuna-mama, there!" she said happily. Setsuna only smiled at Hotaru being so happy _'She's feeling much better then before' _Setsuna lifted the sleepy Hotaru into her arms, and walked over to Will and her mother.

Will was searching the crowd herself. When she saw Setsuna in the crowd, she paused. There was something.. off about her. Will looked to the girl in the woman's arms and instantly knew that this was Hotaru. Will pointed them out to her mother, and they both waved. When they arrived, Will's mother started the introductions, "I'm Susan Vandum, Will's mother. This is Will. I assume you're Hotaru's surrogate mother?"

"Why yes I am I was also one of her first friends was it great to able become more to her " Setsuna said smiling her smile. While Hotaru looked up at Setsuna when she had said she was _friends_ with her before being surrogate mother '_ I don't call trying to kill me being friends.. The inners and Chibi-Usa were my only friends back then.' _

"Hi Will it's nice to see you face to face." Hotaru says smiling '_I hope this turns out well Saturn better be good, and not ruin anything.'_

"Yeah." Will replied, a bit distracted by Setsuna, before she smiled and looked to Hotaru. "It is. Come on, mom's driving."

" Okay Will, bye _**Setsuna**."_ Hotaru said with a slightly different tone at Setsuna's name. She gave quick, dark look to Setsuna when Will, and her mother were not looking before jumping out of Setsuna arms, and landing perfectly on her feet then walked with Will.

When the car pulled up to Will's house and everyone got out, Will made an apology to Hotaru and left, "I promised my friends I'd meet them this evening."

Susan looked at Will annoyed, "You just left a meeting with your friends, your sister just arrived here, and you're leaving to meet them _already_?"

Will had the decency to look sheepish as she replied, "Yeah, sorry, but it's _really_ important." Will rushed off without giving her mother a chance to reply. Susan turned to Hotaru after that, "Sorry about that, Will's not usually like this. We just moved here today actually and..."

"It's okay, I know what meetings with friends can be like, so please don't be mad at Will." Hotaru cut Susan off as she set her suitcase down, "Can I explore the city a bit, I won't go too far.."

Susan paused, a bit surprised, "Okay." '_Hotaru's more like Will than I thought.'_

Hotaru then ran to find and found her meeting up with some girls who could be her friends. She hid in a nearby pile of trash.

Will was talking with her friends.

"This looks like the perfect place to practice our powers." A girl with long blue hair in twin ponytails said.

'_Powers?' _Hotaru thought curiously.

A long haired, blond girl snorted in response, "You know I still don't believe any of this stuff. No offense to your grandma or anything, but she's completely deluded. Probably not enough vitamin D."

"What about the flower that grew when you just looked at it, and the water in Irma's glass, _and_ the picture Mrs. Lin drew _in the air." _An African American girl said. She was_ a_nother blunette, whose hair was short with the exception of a long tail in the front.

"Just tricks. Ten bucks on the internet." The blond dismissed. Meanwhile, Will was pulling an odd, pink jewel from her jacket. What was odd about it? It was _glowing_. Suddenly it glowed even brighter and lifted Will into the air, spinning her around, before suddenly the area was bathed in that light. Several 'beams' of light, each a different color, left the jewel and wrapped each of the girls in a ball of light. Meanwhile a smaller, much less noticeable beam shot to Hotaru.

When the light was gone, Will and her friends were wearing odd outfits. Green and blue leggings, pink shirts, and, oddly enough, fairy wings. Inside her, Hotaru felt something change, try to react, but fail.

Hotaru then cried out in slight pain alerting Will and her friends to Hotaru's presence.

Will turned to the trash pile and spotted Hotaru immediately. "Hotaru? You followed me?"

\"Who's this?" A redheaded girl said.

Will turned from her friends to Hotaru, "Er.. This is my little sister Hotaru." She looked back to Hotaru. "How much did you..?"

"All of it Will. Ah a small light beam shot hit me when all the others wrapped around you, and your friends."

"I felt something change inside of me it then tried to react but failed like something was blocking it, that's why I cried out in pain." Hotaru said, struggling with her voice. **Saturn **was awake, and she was angry for some reason.

"Are you okay?" Hay-Lin asked in concern, "You don't look too good."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit shocked.." Hotaru replied nervously."I mean, look at yourselves, you have wings, and all of you looked 18 now!" she was still struggling, her eyes flashed for a second

"Well, it is a lot to take in, isn't it?" Will said.

"Forget that, she knows our secret!" Cornelia interjected.

"Chill out Corny, she's just a kid. Besides, it can't hurt for one person to know, right?" Irma said, taking Hotaru's defense.

"Yeah, and she said some weird light beam hit her. Maybe she's connected to all this anyway." Taranee added.

'_I hope not'_ Hotaru thought to herself, '_There's enough on my plate as is.'_

"What are your friend's names? I know that nice redhead called the mean blond _Corny, but _somehow I don't think that her name." Hotaru asked. Meanwhile, in her mindscape Saturn growled "Let me out now!" before Hotaru locked her up a mental chest, covered it in chains, and threw away the key. '_That should keep her at bay for now.'_

"Ah, sorry, the red head is Irma, the one with the glasses is Taranee , the blond is Cornelia, and the Chinese girl is Hay-Lin." Will said, introducing her friends.


End file.
